Bleach: Gods of Darkness
by Blake Banner
Summary: This arc takes place after Ichigo Kurosaki has just regained his powers. Everything he loves will be in danger when a new threat arises. As worlds collide and dark beings with unimaginable powers attack, Ichigo must face his own dark truths and feelings
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach: Gods of Darkness**

_Chapter 1_

The streets of Kakura town was bustling in the midday lunch-rush as people walked down busy streets from their jobs to restaurants and eateries. Students walked in small groups chatting and laughing as the sunlight beamed down through a partially cloudy sky. Most thoughts were turned toward daily matters such as the latest gossip about the latest teen idol or the new bakery opened around the corner. On one specific street, not a single person whether in a car, on a bike, or on foot, had a single thought about death...at least none of the average living at least.

A young girl around the age of eight turned the corner sharply onto this street. As she ran she nearly tripped on her own feet. Her bright pink laces kept catching under her faded white shoes, the ones her mother had gotten for her birthday. Stumbling against a wall, she let out ragged breaths and continued desperately while casting a panicked look over her shoulder. There was a flicker of a shadow as something big crossed the intersection heading down the street she had just turned off of. She turned to the oncoming crowds shouting and screaming at the top of her lungs,

_ "HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE!"_

Her cries fell on deaf ears just as her desperate appearance fell on blind eyes. She didn't understand. Why would no-one help her? Why couldn't anyone see her? She reached up and grabbed jacket sleeves and shirt tails but to no avail. Not a single soul could feel her terrified presence. No one could hear her whimpering pleas. No one could see her tears as carved their way down her dirty face. The broken chain on her chest was why. As a lost soul, she could not look for salvation among the living. The living can't even find salvation among the living. Not realizing what she was, she screamed louder and sharper,

"MOMMY! I'M SCARED! PLEASE!"

Even if they could hear her heart wrenching cries for help or see her panicked expression, none could actually help her against the things in the area that could hear her.

A large white face suddenly stuck its head around the corner. The girl looked back and seeing her pursuer, her screams started once more and louder then before. She could feel her vocal cords tearing as she continued running down the street. A large gray tongue snaked its way out of a pale plaster mouth to lick the creatures carved lips. The mask pulled back into a wicked grin as its shrill cry rang through the air. Suddenly more white masked monsters where approaching from every alley and clinging to every roof-top. Each one varied in its hideousness, some with reptilian scales and others with slimy rubber skin, some even took on the forms of ferocious creatures that do not exist within this world and are unimaginable to a human's mind.

The girl turned down the only clear path, swiftly followed by a group of the monsters. The only exit that wasn't blocked was a road that led to a side street, but unbeknownst to the girl it was a dead end street.

The Hollows knew this.

Their cries grew fiercer as they began to close the distance between them and their prey. They were already imagining what it would feel like to dig their teeth into her flesh, what her blood would taste like on their tongues, what her soul would feel as it was consumed by them. They began to foam and drool at the mouth as they rushed down the final turn.

The little girl saw the dead end.

The little girl saw her end.

She turned back to her pursuers once more to see the gnashing of teeth and the flashing of sharp fangs.

She believed there was nothing to stop them from ending her existence.

She believed there was no one to hear her or see her.

The little girl tripped once again on her laces, this time falling and sliding across the asphalt.

Her tears weren't enough to block out her vision as the Hollows came in for the kill. She managed to scream out one final time as the claws and fangs descended.

"SOMEONE SAVE ME!"

...

There was a sudden rush of wind and the sound of fabric blowing in the wind along with a metal clash. The little girl suddenly felt the security of arms embracing her and the rough feel of cloth against her skin. She looked up to see a strange sight.

There was a Gaijin cradling her with one arm. He had strange spiky orange hair, like a delinquent or a thug, but his brown eyes were bright and strong as well as soft as he turned them on her. He was wearing strange clothing, almost like a priest or someone from the feudal period and underneath his robes was a strange gray armor with black straps that crisscrossed his chest and wrists, but what most shocked her was his other arm. He was holding a HUGE black sword with a silver hilt and silver wrappings. It reminded her of the cleaver that the butcher used. It must have been twice her size or about the same height as the teen who currently held her. Not only was he holding it one handedly, but he was also holding back the foremost hollows with it. His gaze was curious as he looked down at her,

"Hey," he said nonchalantly as he scrutinized her. "Are you hurt, girl?"

She stared up at him in shock and slowly shook her head.

He gave her a warm smile, "Well that's good."

Suddenly, one of the previously stunned Hollows impatiently struck out at this new prey, only to lose its clawed hand in the process.

The boy hadn't even looked as he swung the blade almost lazily at his assailant's attack. The monster screamed in pain as its hand fell to the ground and dissolved into darkness, like a shadow when light is shone directly onto it.

"Oi! Ichigo!"

A voice called out from behind and above them and the boy turned his back to the foes and looked upward. The girl followed his gaze upward. The street ended at an eight-foot tall concrete block wall with a chain-link fence. Riding up the very center of this wall was a tall street light, and standing directly on top of this street-light was a girl. She was wearing the same black outfit as the boy and carrying a sword as well, but she was much smaller and had black hair a cropped bob haircut. One rebellious strand fell between her luminous violet eyes. Her rough voice contrasted her gentle and feminine looks,

"Ichigo, don't dawdle! A battlefield is not the place for conversations!"

"Alright," he said with a little sigh. "No need to get pushy."

A roar from behind made the boy, apparently named Ichigo, turn back to their attackers. The monster that had lost its hand was furiously charging at them. Ichigo acted swiftly. The girl felt the quick rush of wind as she flew up into the air. Ichigo called out to his partner while tossing the girl,

"Here, Rukia! Take care of the girl!"

The little girl only had the time to make one small peep before the older girl caught her and soared over the group of Hollows. Rukia then turned to watch as Ichigo engaged the mass of dark spirits muttering under her breath to no one in particular,

"That Idiot, he has no idea how to treat a girl properly." She then looked down at the little girl in her arms and gave her a kind smile, "Don't worry. You are safe with us, we are Shinigami and we are here to help you."

The little girl was still in awe of them and she turned to look back at Ichigo. His sword was like a twister or a storm of blades, every time he struck his sword would blur from his speed and you couldn't keep track of his movements. He shot almost straight through the Hollows, hacking and slashing critical blows with practically no resistance. The last two decided to run, but he flashed for a moment and reappeared in front of them. In one clean sweep of his blade he shot out a crescent wave of light. The slash halved one of the monsters and took the head off of the other. Along with the other monsters, their bodies dissolved into nothingness and there wasn't even a trace that a fight had even occurred.

The soul reaper walked casually up to them with his sword resting on his shoulder. Jutting upward, the blade looked as if it wanted to split the sky and scar the heavens. Rukia regarded him crossly as he looked curiously down at them.

"What?" He asked, oblivious to any reason why she should be mad at him.

She scolded him once more, "Ichigo, you moron! You don't just throw people without a second thought like that!"

Ichigo had to cover his ear with his free hand as to block the noise, "Hey, you caught her didn't you?"

"THAT IS NOT THE POINT!" Rukia was practically roaring at this point.

The little girl stared up at her rescuers as they bickered back and forth, slowly coming to grips with the whole ordeal she had just come through and how close to a painful demise she had just come. Her grip tightened on Rukia's shirt as her tears began to flow anew. Upon realizing her crying, Ichigo was readily confused.

"Hey," he said leaned down to get a better look at her. "What's the matter kid?"

When she didn't respond he continued, "Look, I'm really sorry about tossing you, but I was just trying to keep you from getting killed."

This did not have the effect he desired as she began to sob harder. Ichigo then began to wave his hands and motion in a wild manner that he originally thought was calming, as if the movement would actually have some effect.

"Hey! Please stop crying, I'm sorry!" He prayed for forgiveness with his palms pressed together in front of him.

Rukia was about to tell him off when a trembling voice stopped her.

"You saved me...thank you." The girl stared up at them in gratitude before lowing her eyes again.

Ichigo gave her a soft smile and placed his hand on her head, rubbing her hair gently as he bent down and met her eyes, "No problem."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 _

Ichigo and Rukia stared out at the city from their perch on a slanted rooftop. The moon reminded Ichigo of a partly closed eye, as if God had decided to stare resolutely down upon the world tonight. He closed his eyes as he attempted another scan of the area for spiritual energy. Rukia and him had already done this a few times but they kept getting the same result.

"Just like before," he said softly as he opened his brown eyes. "They keep coming every few days in bursts, and when we beat them everything gets completely silent."

"It's eery alright," said the lieutenant of the 13th division. "It's the eye of the storm."

"What did you mean by that?" Ichigo stared wide-eyed at her, "It's exactly what I meant."

Rukia smiled knowingly, "Tomorrow is the Winter Solstice. It's December 22nd." She turned her back on the view of the city, the wind whipped stray black strands of her hair around her eyes wildly.

"Spirits are always strange around this time," she explained. "The Longest Hours of Darkness are what we call it. During this time there is a lull and build up of spiritual energy that either dissipates or allows a greater number of hollows to pass into this world through the spatial distortions known as Kumon or Garganta."

"Oh," Ichigo spoke with a sudden realization. "So that is what those black portals are." His face began to become gaunt like at the thought of spending all that time fighting Hollows instead of getting gifts for the family and friends and missing the festival. He had promised everyone that he would be there to really relax and hang out without having to worry about getting distracted. They said "attacked" but it meant the same thing to Ichigo.

Rukia ran a hand through her hair. She missed having longer hair, but it was becoming a hazard during their battles. Tightening with her long white glovelettes she turned to the sitting Ichigo.

"Don't worry," she said with her characteristic smirk. "Soul society sends out a team of captains and lieutenants on special mission every year, so we won't really need to so worried about the workload."

A chill suddenly went down his spine as he thought up a few captains that he wouldn't want to see coming to Kakura town during the Winter Solstice. Standing up he stretched a bit before turning the direction of Kurosaki Clinic, thinking on how busy he was going to be for the next few days. There was a ton of homework and school related things he had missed, important things that would have to be taken care of if he wanted to graduate on time with everyone. Rukia turned and stared at his wide back, hoping he wouldn't catch her contemplations as he looked upward at the sky. She spoke up when she suddenly remembered the human traditions and celebration.

"Hey, Ichigo." Rukia's voice was filled with a condescending eagerness, "Please, don't tell me you forgot to get Christmas gifts for everybody."

Her words cut into him with pinpoint accuracy. His thoughts turned to the unfinished list of gifts and the growing anxiety he felt that he may not get it finished. He had managed to collect gifts for his family, such as the new tie for his dad, the new soccer kleets for Karin, and the new hair band for Yuzu. He had also managed to find the perfect gifts for Ishida and Chad: a knitting set and a new bird cage. Ichigo had gotten Tatsuki a pair of sparring gloves, Mizuiro a pair of sun-glasses, he even got an American Mickey Mouse watch for Keigo, who loved that kind of dorky stuff. For Rukia, Ichigo had gotten a real sketch pad with a large case of colored pencils so she can practice her crappy drawings. The last gift was bothering him.

"I'm almost done, I just have something to take care of," as he spoke his face began to its confident smile. If he could beat Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Aizen, then a little Christmas gift should pose him no problem at all.

"Well," said Rukia happily, "we will definitely have some time to relax, so you better enjoy it with the people you fought so hard to protect."

Images of those very people started to come to mind. His Dad smiling as he tries to tackle Ichigo to the ground, Karin and Yuzu by his bedside, and...

An flash of brown eyes and vibrant sunset orange hair suddenly filled his mind.

With it came the strange dream-like feel of hair brushing against his skin and tears falling down upon his face. Words he couldn't understand were being spoken softly to him by a familiar voice.

Ichigo shook his head, trying to separate his mind from strange haunting dreams, "What am I thinking?" As he spoke, a dark entity rose up in him in answer. It filled him with conflict and confusion as it always did.

Take what you want. Take what's yours. Ichigo shook his head, clearing his senses and pushing the demon inside of him down once more.

"Ichigo?" Rukia's concerned voice helped him find his way back to reality.

"Huh? Oh yeah, a break! It's just what I needed." His smile sneaked its way back onto his face as he faced her. That certain smile had a talent for being contagious, as it quickly infected Rukia as well.

"Well, you go on ahead. I'll be back later, but I need to meet Renji and the others as they arrive through the Senkaimon at Urahara's shop for debriefing," she said with a pride, clearly flaunting her superiority in rank.

Ichigo resisted the urge to insult her, knowing that it would lead to another pointless argument or bickering that made them seem like an old married couple.

"I will see you later then." He turned around to face his home and stepped off the roof, using Shunpo to vanish faster then Rukia's eye could follow, flaunting his superiority in physical ability.

Rukia waved him off and sped toward Urahara Shop. Her thoughts turning toward toward her brother and her best friend Renji.

In the darkness of his own personal cage, Sosuke Aizen opened his eyes and tightened against his bindings. In the underground of Soul Society, in the Muken or 8th level of the Great Prison, Sosuke Aizen was enduring his sentence of 200,000 years as handed down by the Central 46. His room was bare and blanketed in darkness. In the pitch black, Aizen shifted uncomfortably in his chair, much good it did him though, being that he was strapped down and chained in every imaginable way. In the end they had gone through with the covering of even his mouth and eyes, so in any case he was trapped. He would wait though. He would wait for the moment that he would finally gain enough strength to escape this accursed place.

Without warning, he felt the coverings of his face go slack and fall from his face.

His eyes widened and adjusted to the change. He stared out into the pitch black, hoping for a shift or movement to reveal his visitor, as his ability to sense reiatsu had radically been demolished.

"Whoever you are, I hope you would desist with the theatrics." He said to the nothingness.

A light flashed, blinding Aizen with the intense change of worlds. Aizen then stared up into the face of his visitor as his vision cleared once more.

"So it's you?" He said to his familiar visitor.

"Yes," answered the dark figure.

"Ah, have you come to kill me?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"I have not made up my mind yet."

Aizen laughed under his breathe before he replied, "I should have known you would come eventually, the first being ever to cut me."

"Feeling nostalgic?" Inquired the visitor.

"Disgusted," answered the prisoner.

It was the dark figure's turn to laugh, as he answered, "And here I was, thinking that you would be happy to see a familiar face after so long in the dark."

"I had hoped I would never have to see your face again."

"Afraid?"

"No, I just don't like to be reminded of my greatest of failures." Aizen spoke spitefully up at the him.

"Apparently not, being that you just lost to a human."

Even in the dark Aizen would have known the man was smirking, the glee radiated off his voice.

"If you are going to kill me, I would prefer if you did it without gloating."

The figure glanced away from Aizen for a moment, contemplating for a moment before speaking,

"I'm not here to kill you Aizen, at least not yet."

"Then why are you here?" Aizen was getting more and more tired of his intrusion.

"The smartest man in all of Soul Society can't figure it out?"

"I can take a guess," Aizen replied. "You want my help."

The figure paused for a moment, "I guess you could say that."

Aizen felt like chuckling for a moment, "I refuse."

"Oh, you have something better to do?" Questioned the intruder.

"Even if I did help you, which I won't-"

"Who said you would have a choice?" Interrupted the figure.

Aizen continued, "

"We would come to the same obstacle that toppled me."

"I'm not you," replied the visitor. "I will succeed where you failed."

"Why? What cause is greater then mine? WHAT MAKES YOU STRONGER THEN ME?"

The dark intruder was silent a moment. He then stretched his hand out and killed the light he had created moments before.

In the darkness he spoke softly, "It's probably best if I just show you."

Aizen waited in the dark, not believing anything could have been more powerful then him at his prime.

The darkness itself seemed to speak,

"**Fall before me**."

He felt it then. It was like he had regained some of his ability back because he could feel a spiritual pressure. It was slight at first, as if the air in the room had become thick with a fog or smoke, but then it increased dramatically. Aizen suddenly felt the weight of the entire universe crashing down on him. The very chains and bindings that had held him for so long gave way and were broken under the intensity. He was thrown face down, the chair breaking underneath him as it seemingly dissolved into nothingness. He could feel the pressure crushing him, he could feel the very particles of spirit matter crumbling at this reiatsu. It created a new darkness, a monstrous blackness that removed...even the memory of light. The very ground underneath him shook and trembled as it as well was about to give way...

He couldn't scream...

He couldn't breathe..

This is what black holes must be like...

Then just as he began to feel himself slipping away into nothingness like his surroundings the pressure stopped increasing and held like a beast at the call of its master.

"This is just a taste of my power." The intruder's voice rang in Aizen's head like the tolling of death-bells. "This is the power that will crush or consume all in its path to achieving my greatest wish."

Aizen couldn't reply, the pain was so terrible. It took more then his entire being to even remain conscious.

"I need something from you, Aizen. Something that you have been hiding. Something that is the sum of all that you are."

Aizen felt a terrible fear as the realization of what he wanted took hold. He felt his body involuntarily rising into the air. His chest was at level with the figure's outstretched hand.

"NOOOOOOO!" He only had a moment to cry out before the hand reached into the core of his being and tore the Hogyoku out.

The once all powerful orb was now a lifeless grey and it only held a dull glow in the darkness.

Aizen fell to the floor with a thud as he was released from the intruder's hold. He stared up at him with a mixture of furious hatred and shocked awe.

"It seems as thought you were channeling any power you had left over into this," the visitor's voice was cold and calculative. "Hoping to awaken it and manage a return?"

Aizen's voice was shaky and weak as he answered, "It's mine. It will only listen to me, its master."

The smirk found its way back onto the dark figure's face, "Wanna bet?"

He held it out in his hand and clenched it tightly. Its dull grey faded to black for a moment. Then, with an astounding brilliance, it burst back into life as if its blue violet fire soul had been rekindled. Its light filled the room and cast shadows across Aizen's despairing face.

The visitor pocketed it nonchalantly as he turned his back to Aizen and walked toward the door, but stopped when a hand gripped at his pant leg.

He turned back to look down on Aizen, whose shaky voice rose just enough to be show his resolve.

"Kill me."

The figure stared down at him and contemplated.

"No," his eyes were unforgiving as he stared down at him. "It is far beyond me to kill my creator."

Aizen's eyes were black with despair now.

"Aizen, you will live to see these worlds crumble and die around you as another world...my world...rises from its ashes."

As he waved his hand over the prisoner, the gaping hole that he had torn open closed. Aizen curled up as the pain overwhelmed him.

"When this is all over," said the dark figure. "Say hello to my father in hell for me."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 _

Ichigo woke up slowly, letting the sleep fall away like leaves in Autumn. Shapes and colors indescribable shrank into the shifting blackness of his eyelids before he opened them. It was strange being in this realm of dreams, where he was awake enough to know he was dreaming but too asleep to fully awaken. It was here that he felt at home. In this place between light and darkness. Here, he was at one with himself. Then the world broke with a loud and obnoxious shout,

"GOOD MORNING! ICHIGO!" His Dad's wild cry was Ichigo's least favorite sound to wake to.

Without even opening his eyes, Ichigo swung one hand up to catch his Father's descending elbow drop. He opened one eye just enough to glare at his Dad as a certain vein on his forehead began to painfully twitch.

"Aha! You have gotten stronger once again my son," Isshin Kurosaki grinned down at his son while continuously adding pressure to his elbow, hoping to overpower his son and slam him in the face.

"Shut up, bastard."

Ichigo did not have the patience to deal with his Father's antics this early in the morning. Rising up into a crouching position, Ichigo shoved his Father's elbow straight up and slammed Isshin's face into the ceiling of his room. Isshin's landing had his usual grace as he landed flat on his face, again.

"Hey!" A voice rose up from below them. "Can we not have loud disturbances this early in the morning?"

The voice belonged to Karin, who was shouting from her seat at the table as she waited Yuzu to finish cooking breakfast.

Yuzu spoke out from the kitchen, "Karin, you should just let them fight, it's how they bond."

Karin leaned back in her chair, one hand reaching up into the air to make a fist as she spoke, "Well their bonding is giving me a damn headache!"

She turned toward the stairs as the sound of footsteps steadily made its way down to them. Ichigo stepped into the room, covering his mouth with one hand as he yawned and with the other he dragged his Father's unconscious carcass into the room. Without even a seconds hesitation, Ichigo tossed his Dad right onto the couch and sat down at the table as calmly as if he had just replaced a cushion. This barely earned a glance from Karin, who was actually happy that their father was unconscious and not causing trouble, but this earned a modest complaint from Yuzu,

"Ichigo! Did you knock out Dad again?" She set a plate of food down on the table, hoping that the wafting smell of the food would wake him from his sleep.

"He started it. It's not my fault he can't take a hit." Ichigo truly felt as if in the normal realm of things this logic was undeniable.

Yuzu shook her head, clearly settling the issue, so Ichigo went along helping her set the table and bringing out food. Karin looked up from the paperback novel she had been reading lately to glance out the window to check the weather. It had been the right conditions for snow for the past week, but the skies held steadfast over head, apparently planning to hold out until the clouds burst. Ichigo looked at the paper while he ate, glancing over page after page of stories of things that had been happening. Everything seemed to be speeding toward the holidays as people everywhere were getting excited for that special time of year. Ichigo wasn't exactly giddy...but then again he wasn't exactly anxious. He felt that things would turn out exactly the way they were supposed to, but he hoped that he wouldn't have to take on Hollows during the Solstice, being that it would really ruin the festive mood.

Ichigo thoughts then turned to his and Rukia's conversation from last night and realized she hadn't come down.

"Is Rukia still asleep upstairs?" He questioned to Karin and Yuzu.

"Nope, she wasn't there when I woke up, I'm guessing that she went to Hat'n'Clogs place." Said Karin, who had been making almost weekly trips to the place, apparently she and Yuzu got special treatment every time they went over there.

Ichigo wondered why she didn't come back that night and worried that something may have happened. A groan interrupted his thoughts.

"Urghh...Ichigo! How could you be so cruel to your own father!" Isshin's cry could probably been heard next door.

"Quit whining!" Said Karin coldly. "Just eat your breakfast and get ready to take me and Yuzu out later."

"Oh, that's right." Isshin said quickly as he began to shovel food quickly into his mouth.

Yuzu laughed as she sat down at the table with her family.

Orihime hummed to herself as she tidied up her apartment. She had started to put up some seasonal decorations but kept getting distracted by one thing or another. First it was a call from Tatsuki about the over-break reading assignment, then it was her laundry being done, and then it was her special ice cream beef stew being ready. She set her small table and began to eat when she was hit by a sudden loneliness. Looking down at her food she wondered what it must be like to have close family around this time of year. She remembered her brother and how he always got her the perfect gifts whenever these kinds of holidays came around. Kurosaki-kun must be having a good time with his sisters and his Father. Her thoughts lately seemed to always end up on Kurosaki-kun. About the gift sitting on her desk, all wrapped and tied with a bow. About how Kurosaki-kun had been feeling so much better recently with getting his powers back. She even thought about what he would look like if he kept growing his hair out. Not as long as his Hollow form but as long as when he got back from the Dangai.

Orihime remembered how happy she was to see him after that incident and how scared she was when he fell to the ground. They all were scared of course, but she always felt like it was different for her.

She wondered what it would be like to have breakfast with Kurosaki-kun. Seeing him trying her food and chat with her with the sun rose. Then again, why would he be eating breakfast with her?

Blood rose quickly to Orihime's cheeks as she pictured him...staying the night. Putting one hand to the side of her face she got lost in her contemplations of his broad shoulders and chiseled abs, before becoming entranced in her fantasy of him.

Her fantasies always started off the same way, _with her opening the door to see him waiting there for her. He would be wearing his stylish street clothes. A blood red jacket over a black dress shirt with dark blue jeans. The top buttons of his shirt would be undone to let show a peek of his bare flawlessness and to let her gift dangle over his down to his chest. He would lean forward against the frame of the door, towering over her and blotting out the night sky. His light brown eyes would lock onto hers, giving her that intense look that made what had been empty air flash with diamonds, as stars were set ablaze in the depths of his gaze. Those eyes set electric chills up and down her back, causing her body to have a reverse effect as a fierce heat would rise up beneath her skin as her heart quickened. His perfect lips would part and his words would wash over her like rain, _

_"I have come for you, Inoue. Will you let me in?" _

_One of his long arms would rest against the door frame, bending at the elbow so that his face hovered just above hers. She wouldn't be able to speak then, _

_"I always hoped you would, Kurosaki-kun..." _

_Her voice would tremble with her lips as she spoke. His strong hand would come up to stop their shaking. His slender fingers would press gently against her lips before tracing down from her lips to her chin and down her neck to her collarbone. His fingertips left trails of destruction in their wake as her molecules imploded with heavenly sensation. His touch left track marks of longing and desire that ached so much it was unbearable, but still her eyes did not move from his, trapped under his spell. He broke the gaze to lean down to her neck. Ichigo's face would descend towards her neck as his brushing fingertips made their way up her neck to rest cupping the side of her face. He would turn her face away, exposing her neck even more, as he whispered softly onto her skin, _

_"Speak my name." _

_His cold breath on her hot skin was like the sweetest torture. Her voice now noticeably shook as she spoke, _

_"K-K-Kurosaki-kun?" _

_His laugh was light and teasing as his body pressed firmly up against hers. Her clenched hands, like the rest of her, were now trapped between Ichigo's hard frame and the door's, not that she would ever need escape. _

_His hand brushed her hair back behind her ear as he whispered into it, _

_"Not that one, Orihime. Say my name." _

_"Ichigo." The name slipped from her lips in the softest of breaths. It was like she had whispered the most sacred of words or the most intimate of secrets. _

_She looked down, embarrassed and unable to meet his eyes. His hand came away from her hair to lift her chin up so that her eyes were once again locked firmly onto his gaze. _

_"Inoue..." His being would come into sharp existence as the rest world faded to nothing. As his lips would descend ever closer to hers, she pictured closing her eyes as her whole body trembled in anticipation... _

She suddenly realized how dangerous her fantasies were becoming as they threatened to keep her forever. Shaking her head to rid herself of her daydream, she came back to her lonely state that now seemed sharper then it had before her imaginings.

"It would be nice to have some company though..." She said to no one in particular.

There was a loud knock at her door.

Orihime shot straight up and walked over, wondering to herself who could be at the door. Upon opening she was instantly smothered by two massive and familiar shapes. Orihime's cry was muffled by the ample bosom and the loud laughter of her friend.

"Orihime-chan! I've missed you!" Matsumoto, as always, knew how to make a scene. Behind her stood Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya and Rukia, both wearing the usual disgruntled look that came from dealing with Matsumoto.

Finally breaking away from the suffocating hug, Orihime gasped for breath and spoke, "Rangiku-san! Its great to see you and Captain Hitsugaya."

She addressed Rukia with a puzzled look, "Kuchiki-san, what is going on?"

Rukia explained quickly, "Some Shinigami captains and lieutenants came into town last night and I have been making sure they all have places to stay, we have been up all night making sure everyone has a base of operations for a while."

Matsumoto spoke up now, "Since we had such a good time the last time we stayed here, we were wondering if maybe we could stay again for a bit."

Orihime gave them both a bright smile, "Of course you two can stay with me. It's not a problem at all, in fact I would love the company."

"We appreciate it, Inoue," said Rukia with a relieved smile.

Rangiku made herself at home while Hitsugaya went out to 'check' on something. Orihime wouldn't hear of Rukia leaving until she had some tea after the long night she must have had.

"-And while I set up, maybe you can explain the situation to me."

Rangiku and Rukia glanced at each other sharing a silent understanding for a moment before Rukia answered, "Sounds good."

Orihime knew that she had already earned their trust but she understood that they might have a need for absolute secrecy. Once the tea was ready, she sat down at the table and gave each of them cups of the soothing hot beverage. They drank in silence for a moment before moving onto the subject of why they were being stationed.

"You know what tonight is, right Orihime?" Rangiku

"Oh, you mean the Solstice?" Orihime's reply was cheerful as she thought of the annual festival.

Rukia nodded before she answered, "Well, during this time there is a dramatic increase of spiritual energy and though it usually dissipates into nothing-"

"-It has been known to bring forth a great mass of hollows into the human world and even, on occasion, the Soul Society." Matsumoto finished for her.

Orihime paused a moment. Thinking a moment before speaking, "So that is why there are Captains and Lieutenants here in Kakura town?"

Rangiku and Rukia nodded affirmatively. The conversation turned to the Captains who had come into town and how everyone had decided to meet up at the festival.

A light laugh escaped from Orihime's lips as she thought upon the night's events, "It sounds like the festival is going to be a lot of fun."

Rukia laughed along with her friends as she stood, "I know what you mean. Anyways, I am going to go back to the Kurosaki Clinic to get some rest and get ready for tonight.

Orihime saw her off, "See you later, Kuchiki-san!"

Rukia leapt from the railing of the second floor and turned mid-air to yell back, "See you later, Inoue!"

As Orihime was about to close the door, arms wrapped themselves around her and pulled her into a tight hug once more,

"Orihime, I really need your help," said Matsumoto with a sly smile.

"What's the problem Rangiku-san?" Asked Orihime with earnest concern.

"I have nothing to wear!" Matsumoto's dramatic cry promised a few hours of catching up while shopping for clothes to wear for the festival.

Orihime smiled, feeling her loneliness fade away like shadows with the rising of the sun.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Gazing out across the white sands of Heuco Mundo, the New Gods looked out over their dominion. The sky of their world was no longer cloaked in night, as the entire sky was changed by the Darkest, as he had made a sun and then had the inverted moon dance together with him at the edge of the horizon. The effect caused the sky to change into a multitude of hues and colors that invoked awe in all who looked upon it. Legions of arrancar and hollows had peacefully risen from their dark recesses at their command to witness the beginning of the new era and the end of all worlds. Having every hollow summoned in one place without outright chaos is rare, but to hold them silent and fixated was a whole other level of domination.

The New Gods, as they were called, stood upon the ruins of Las Noches, the epitome of power. The name fitted them, for their power radiated off of them through their presence and invoked a sense of wonder as to how such beings could exist. Most were newly formed arrancars, there were also a couple of rare togabito, but then a few were so strange and wondrous that there was no known name for them. All were immensely powerful and conveyed it to the masses while concealing their reiatsu. Their uniforms varied from warrior to warrior, most clinging to the remnants of their former race, of which they had abandoned to become a New God, but all were unified in that same blood red arm band that signified their commitment to the Darkest.

He stood at the head of the group, but unlike the rest he was wearing a massive black hooded cloak that covered his form and on his back was a fearsome weapon. It was a massive double-edged claymore except it had no proper cross guard, as it arcs straight into the handle. The blade looked as though it was a darker color then black, for it would appear as a shadow on a the deepest and peerless of night skies. Its handle was the brightest of silver, but elegant black wraps wound their way around it forming diamond designs until the pommel of the blade. A chain extended out from the black steel pommel and disappeared underneath the tattered edges of the warrior's black cloak. The Darkest himself was tall with broad shoulders, though none could see his face as he was completely concealed, as was his will. Pulling his blade from his back, he stabbed into the ground before him and spoke to his demonic army,

"I thank you for coming today, from the very bottom of my heart."

This earned a few chuckles from those around him who were brave enough to laugh and quick enough to get the reference.

"In case you were wondering, it was me who summoned you here. Some of you wonder why or how I could accomplish this. So I tell you now, it's simple. The emptiness within your souls resonate with mine. When I call out to you, my will influences you and my drive reflects yours. What is it that we all want? What drives us?...It is our longing for something more. It is our desire to become greater then what we are. It is our need to make this world the way it should be. To feel something real again...Many of you are not just slaves to your hunger, for we are as we choose to be. You still retain the memories of your past lives and some cling to your reason in order to escape the madness of being hollow. Many of you have joined together as one in order to attain greater power and if possible become strong enough to become whole once more. Now, this day and this very moment I am offering to you what you desire most. I offer the slaking of your thirst and the assuaging of your hunger. You will follow me into the coming days, into the great war that will tear the very fabric of reality, for I know the truth...that you never lose your heart, for it doesn't reside in your chest like our holes do. This world is the illusion. Pain is not life. Many say that things are they way they are and all is as it will always be."

Stretching one gloved hand forth, he reached toward the sun and the moon who rested their swelled forms at the edge of the world,

"**To Fucking Hell With That Shit**." His voice dripped with the resentment and dark fury. His voice invaded the very being of all who listened in those moments.

"I will not bow. I will not fade into nothingness. I will not break under the weight of the heavens. I will fight to my last breath for what I believe in and I am not the only one. Is it not in you as it is in me? I refuse to stop fighting for the way the world should be!"

His words echoed across the distance. His power was like a riot in the center of every existence.

"My greatest wish is to watch this world burn and raise my world out of the ashes. A world where we can exist in peace. A world where we exist to our fullest potential. A world in which the ones we love will never be taken from us!"

Now his arms were held out as if to embrace the whole of the monstrous horde below him.

"I will give you power as you have ever known and with it...**WE WILL RISE UP, RIOT, AND REVOLT TO MAKE A NEW WORLD IN THE IMAGE OF OUR HEARTS**!

Unbelievably, every hollow and arrancar was suddenly rising up and crying up to the sky with their hands outreached. They were with him. The faces of the New Gods each reflected that profound awe being mixed with unsurprise. They knew he could win over monsters and beasts. He could win over anyone. He brought all into his cause, he did not discriminate or condescend. He would embrace a blood soaked demon as easily as he would a radiant angel. None were loathsome to his eyes, for he knew that at the center of everything there was something worth fighting for. At the center of everything there was emptiness. Darkness did not matter to him. He was darkness. He was the Destroyer...the Darkest.

The crowds began to chant the name that had been given to the Darkest by his creator.

The sound caused a feeling of disgust to rise inside him.

_That is not my name... _

_**It is. It may not be the name we prefer to be called, but that name is our role as was given to us. We have chosen to end all things, so this name is fitting in the end... **_

"Then for now," said the devourer of worlds. "I shall except the name...Apollyon."

"Ichigo!" Called Ikumi Unagiya from the door of her shop. One arm reached up to cup around the side of her mouth to amplify her shouts while the other was resting around her son's shoulder. Kaoru had been growing taller, but unfortunately his personality didn't mature along with the rest of him, proven by his making faces at Ichigo as he walked away.

"What is it now?" Ichigo called back, frustrated that he was still being kept this late during vacation. The sky was darkening and the sun was preparing itself to set.

"Remember, you have been getting to many breaks lately, when the holidays are over I expect you to be working double to make up for all of your lost time." Her voice carried with it a certain derision that just knew exactly how to get in under Ichigo's skin.

Ichigo, turned away from the shop and started walking briskly toward the shopping district while muttering under his breath, "Not in this lifetime, if she thinks that she is gonna make me work double, she is more crazy then I thought she was."

"I HEARD THAT, YOU PUNK!" Ikumi's glare could have burned holes through any regular mortal.

Ichigo turned around, startled by her impossible hearing, "What the hell are you? Normal people don't have extreme senses like that!"

Ikumi put her hands on her hips and grinned proudly at him as she spoke, "Its the "Momma Powers" that come with having kids."

A dark look suddenly passed over Kaoru's face as he realized how powerful his Mom was. Ichigo felt for him a little, realizing that he wasn't going to get away with anything in that household as he got older and less cute.

"I'm off, I will see you guys later!" He called back, waving one last time.

"Happy Holidays!" The Unagiya's called back together.

Continuing down the street, Ichigo headed into the shopping district to search for that final perfect gift.

Ichigo still didn't get why this one gift was so hard. It shouldn't be, but every time he came across something it just wasn't...he wasn't sure...good enough? No that wasn't it. The things he picked out just weren't special. His gift didn't have to be expensive or even useful, as long as it was something that showed her how important her friendship was to him.

Her friendship...

_**Sure, her friendship... **_

Ichigo felt his muscles tense as his Hollow's sarcasm voiced itself inside his head_. _

_Fuck off, you know just as well as I do how I feel about her... _

_**Yeah I do, and I know just how far you would go to protect her... **_

_What does that have to do with anything? _

The voice was silent.

_I would protect her the same as anyone I care about... _

_**Are you so sure? I sure as hell don't remember you coming back from the dead as a monster to defend anyone else. **_

"Shut up!" Ichigo suddenly realized he had spoken out loud and quickly scanned the area to see if anyone had heard. The demon was getting a foothold as shadows began to dance at the edges of his vision.

_**See? She is driving you mad. **_

_No, that would be you. _

_**Flattery will get you no where, King... **_

_I don't like her that way...I don't like anyone that way... _

_**You are lying to yourself...and don't try to argue it because I am You, so I would know. **_

_Even if I did...she couldn't be with me and I couldn't be with her _

_**Why the fuck not? **_

_Because she would constantly be in danger around me...both because of my enemies who would hurt me through her and because I could lose control... _

_**We have killed or beaten down anything that has messed with us, I don't think we need to worry about that...and we would never hurt her. **_

_Now who is lying? _

_**I DON'T LIE! What people don't realize that truth isn't bright and happy...truth is dark and cruel...Like me! **_

Maniacal laughter filled Ichigo's head as he continued down an empty street. Disgust rose up in Ichigo as the laughter reminded him of his own laughter, only the sound was twisted into a sickening and insane version of itself. He could hear the sound of cars and people close by, but the conflict in his mind still rose in steady volumes.

_I let go of the reins once and we almost killed Ishida! _

_**It wasn't our fault, he should have just gotten out of our way... **_

_And what happens when it's Inoue in our way? _

_**The finish line can't get in the way of a race. It's the whole damn point...you are just acting on your fear. **_

_What fear? _

_**The fear of losing her...like our Mother. **_

_...If you ever talk about MY Mother again I will- _

_**You'll what? Kill me? I am you, Ichigo! Your pain is my pain, your anger is my anger, your Mother...is mine as well...everything you feel is in me Ichigo and everything I feel is in you too, no matter how much you would like to deny it. **_

_Zangetsu never gives me this much bullshit... _

_**You still just don't get it do you! We may be different faces but we are all you, and since he is me I guess you could say he is giving you shit... **_

_Look, no matter what you are, or what you believe you are, this is my body! My soul! We will do as I say and you will listen to me! _

_**For now, King, but some day soon I will crush you and be taking the throne for myself... **_

Ichigo waited and was rewarded with a serene silence, the dark pressure behind his eyes and at the edges of his sight had sunk back into the far reaches of his being.

For a while now, Ichigo had been having trouble with his darker half. He had experimented before in the underground training area of the Visored place. It was easy to find a time when it was vacant due to them all being so busy nowadays with their being reinstated. When he attempted to form his hollow mask he felt an intense pain shooting through his entire being. A desire to lose control rose up inside of him and he could feel his hollow transformation beginning. The power almost overwhelmed him, the joy of destruction was trying to make him lose his mind. Ichigo had to fight the transformation in order to keep from unleashing his inner demon and killing anyone, and most likely everyone, in the vicinity.

This had been happening every time he tried accessing that part of himself since the regaining his powers.

Ichigo now wondered if he should maybe tell someone about it, maybe Urahara, Shinji, or Rukia even.

His thoughts wandered as he now walked among the crowded streets of the shopping district. Families were out together and hand-holding couples were drifting side by side as if there was no one else on the sidewalk but them. Groups of friends chatted with each other as they made their way to either their homes or the festival. It usually started at sunset, but things didn't usually pick up till about seven or seven thirty that night. Walking around normal people he began to feel strange. Looking around, he wondered if when compared to normal people he could still be called a human.

Ichigo had always been proud of that fact. He had shoved it in the faces of his enemies, that he wasn't some monster or 'superior being' like them. He was just a man who took the power he needed to protect what he needed to protect. Now he wasn't so sure.

His powers were a constant reminder that he was separate from everyone. Glancing around him at the normal people he began to feel an intense distance. Most were going on dates, or spending time with their families, or heading home from work, or just wasting time with their buddies, but even though Ichigo did all of that he still felt like he was on a different level from them. It was like he could never be as carefree as they could be. The monstrous power inside of him demanded his constant control and the random enemy would always ensure his having to fight for his life.

I should be past all of this by now.

Ichigo thought to himself.

He had been powerless before, but he was never carefree. Ichigo always felt like he had lost something of himself and was glad to have it back finally. He knew he was where he belonged, but he hoped that being who he was meant to be wouldn't keep him from ever having a 'normal' life...if it would keep him from having a family of his own...

A lit shop window attracted Ichigo's eye. He paused to stare at the wares. It was a strange antique shop, in the window there were a few items for sale, like an old urn and a set of fans, but what really caught his eye was the necklace. It was a silver locket. It had the appearance of two wings folding over one another and creating the shape of a heart with their outline. One of the wings was black while the other was white, but it shined brilliantly in the fading light. Strangely though, it seemed to shine almost independently of the light from both the sinking sun and the bulbs of the display.

Not only that but it also seemed to have a presence.

He entered the store to get a better look. The store was clean and neat, with interesting items on display shelves and toward the back was a large desk that doubled as a glass case to show off the smaller, more valuable, wares.

An old lady worked the register while a small girl tidied up around the store. She was using a broom that must have been a foot and a half taller then her. The girl brushed her long brown locks back behind her ears and smiled up at him, with her hazel eyes shining in that way only kids' eyes can shine.

Looking back she called out to the store owner, "Obaasan, we have a customer!"

The little grandmother must have been snoozing because it took her a moment to realize what was going on. Shaking her head slightly she picked up her small frames and placed them on her face. Her grey hair was pulled back and tied up in a bun. She had a sweet look about her as she bustled her way over.

"Hello young man," she spoke up to him, probably cricking her neck as she did. "Can we interest you in anything?"

"Yeah," Ichigo bent down a bit in order to make conversing a little easier for her. "I was wondering if I could take a look at that necklace you have on display in the front of the store."

"Ah, you have a good eye." She turned to her grand daughter and with a nod, sent the girl running to the front of the store. "That is one of our rarest items."

The girl placed a small foot stool down so she would be tall enough to reach around the neck display in order to retrieve the locket. Stepping down from the stool, she held it in her hands as if she held a newborn. Walking back slowly, she handed the necklace to her grandmother and stood close by.

"This locket isn't very old, but the stone on the inside is. It is said that it had been handed down through a lineage family, who supposedly trace their roots back to Lady Yang. The Lady Yang, according to legend, was a beautiful consort to the emperor of China but fled due a rebellion, it is also said that she was able to see and be visited by spirits from other worlds."

Holding the small locket out on the palm of her hand, the old woman pressed down on where the black wing folded over the white wing. As she lifted her finger away the wings unfolded and revealed that the wings were connected to two angels carved into the inside of the locket. One was a man, painted black, while the other was a woman, painted white. They were embracing while leaning over a stone that was cradled in their arms as if it was their child. The round stone was filmy like a pearl toward its center but clear at its edges. The stone was the source of its mysterious presence.

The old lady continued, "The story goes that here in Japan, a spirit of another world came to her with this stone as a gift saying that if two people pour their love into it, they can always be close to each other's hearts. For generations it was passed down from parent to child. Over the years it was featured in lots of different necklaces but this one was the last before the fall of their house. When the last of their house died and had no heir to pass the stone onto it was sold at auction, where I bought it, around fifteen years ago."

Ichigo laughed, "You expect me to buy that?"

"Well, the locket is very nice..."

"No, I like the locket, I meant the story."

The grandmother looked aghast, "Are you saying that I made it all up?"

Ichigo gave her a look.

"I may have embellished a few things..."

"That's what I thought."

He stretched his hand out, "May I see the locket?"

The little woman placed the trinket on his palm. Upon inspection, he began to notice all the little intricacies of it, like the definition of each feather on the wings or the way that the angels formless faces were turned toward one another. You could feel their gaze upon one another rather then see it. Then there was the stone.

Placing his finger on it he could feel its warm and once he focused he could even feel a pulsating energy from within the stone. He closed his eyes and began to dive into it with his senses. He didn't really feel anything at first, just a gentle warmth like the glow of a steady and faithful candle, but then he felt a strong pull from deep within its core like something was calling him inward. Ichigo felt his consciousness being sucked into an inner world, though much different from his own.

As he made sense of things, Ichigo realized he was floating in a kind of cloud or fog. When he landed on a flat surface, what he figured was the ground, he focused on the haze. There was a strange mist all around him, but instead of it being wet or cold it was warm and soothing. He could feel the pulse clearer now, but it wasn't from a single source, for the sources of the pulse were everywhere. All around him, hundreds of stars seemed to blaze through the veil, all pulsating to the same beat, but each one was unique and different, as shown by their many various colors. They cast beautiful light through the mist, setting it alive with a thousand different hues. The stars were made from people's reiatsu that had used the stone before, and it was here that their spirits could communicate with one another. They emanated the emotions that their bearers had at the time when they used the stone. When he came close to one he could feel a variety of that person's feelings, but they were all practically identical in that area. From each one he could sense an overpowering happiness and an intense passion. Everywhere there was tenderness and devotion. These were the feelings of people who were deeply and impossibly in love. If he listened he could hear their whisperings to one another.

Ichigo began to turn red with a shameful embarrassment. He felt as if he was peeking in on someone's most intimate moments. He drifted back to the surface and stared up at the sky of this world. The colors all danced harmoniously and the mist shivered and leapt as if it was alive. It all reminded Ichigo of a picture of the Northern Lights he had seen when he was younger, as if he was in the very midst of it. Ichigo felt as if he was in the very midst of love.

This was perfect, Ichigo realized.

If he gave this to Inoue they could communicate at anytime she needed his help. He centered his reiatsu into his hands, he imagined an orb taking form in between the palms of his hands. As he looked upon his own star he was surprised. His thick black red reiatsu was conflicting with his original white blue reiatsu. It formed over the surface of the orb while the latter formed the center. The white light was constantly trying to shine through the dark surface that constantly shifted. It was like looking at a storm ridden sun, with light shinning through the black storm clouds and dying it in melding hues of blue and red. He watched as it floated up and away from him, taking its own place in the sky.

He made his way back to his body and opened his eyes in the real world.

"Maybe some of your story isn't a total lie," said Ichigo to the owner.

The lady smiled at him, "I told you."

Ichigo smiled at her, "In any case, I'll take it."


End file.
